clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rhysw2002
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Rhysw2002! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 16:43, March 26, 2012 Question 1 link Sorry it's been not working quite well, but here's the 1st question: User:Rhysw2002/Quiz Question 1 --Wasp125 18:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Here is the Sketching of the Town. :) Here is what the town will look like during the beta tester party! :D There will be two free beta items... :D :D :D Beta Items: www.clubpenguinaces.wikia.com Here are the items. ;) Hi You posted your age. Area you sure that's what you want to do? If you'd like to remove it, i can contact a VSTF so he will make this revision in your page history not accessable for all users but admins. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Eurovision Do you like eurovision?Yugimuto1 -Talk 09:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) PAM PAM ,PLEASE READ Rhysw?? Do you think that i should leave chat cause i have the rights to stay on chat,don't I?? Party! You are invited! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 18:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Are you on the chat?? i cant get on nice pm we had in the chat IMPORTANT (it's important in my opinion but oh well) Don't mind, but read this. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Writing_Contest#Your_story_must_not_include... --This user is a Filipino!!!! Alabama67 14:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Alabama67 Pookie wiki Hey User, I created a new wiki about Pookies on cp and also a rule for it: "Only Good Editor's That aren't admins on this wiki can be Admins on the pookie wiki." The wiki is rather like the ClubPenguinPookieDestroyers wiki, though more about pookies, rather than Destroying them. (Though we do that to!) I think you fit this description well, so if you join fast, I might Just make you an admin! Here's the link: Pookie wiki http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pookie_Wiki Hope you join! C H U N K Y Randomness Hey I just made this pic when you were in my igloo :3